1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with rows of interspaced contacts and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,632; 3,418,621; 5,211,567 and 4,859,806 all disclose housings with staggered hole patterns. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,609; 4,591,230; 3,823,392; 4,850,904; 4,795,379; 5,004,426; 4,932,906; 4,395,086; 4,536,055; 4,618,209 and 4,288,141 all disclose different types of contacts made from flat stock material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,191; 5,228,861 and 5,199,880 disclose other types of electrical connectors.